


Lafayette's Birthday Relief

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Clubbing, Coming In Pants, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, this is a cliche we're dancing in a club and grinding on each other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex and Thomas are invited to go clubbing for Lafayette's birthday.Which is fine; they can pretend to be civil.Until they're too civil.Until Alex decides he wants to be shameless in his too tight jeans and slather on body glitter on the middle of the dance floor.Until Alex challenges Thomas in a "who can fluster/turn on the other first?" competition.Until it gets out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is total smut. Just, pure smut. Like, there is literally no storyline outside of "this is why they're where they're at" and Lafayette being grossed out.
> 
> I have a +15 page term paper I'm only halfway through (by halfway I mean that, I'm on page 13, but that's only just finishing the intro and intro part 2/body 1) that's due in like, 5-ish hours and instead of finishing it, I'm on here writing porn for y'all to get you through the last few weeks of your semester.

It was Lafayette's birthday, and of course, the man chooses the most immature place to go for the party. Clubbing. Weren't they a little old for that now? They were what, all about twenty-five to thirty-one, with Thomas being the oldest?  
  
And because Lafayette had horrible tastes in friends--outside of himself, of course--he had to be civil with Alex. Alex, who managed to pull off the over-tired, hasn't slept in days but has suddenly figured out how to dress look and make it all look mouthwatering. Seriously. Thomas had subtly taken in the tight, black jeans and even tighter, green shirt. And sure, he knew the guy was on the leaner side and attractive, but holy shit; his jeans left almost nothing to the imagination. His friend Laurens was dressed in much the same way. Thomas had to force himself to look anywhere but at Alex, which made pretending to be civil a little easier. If they pretended that the other didn't exist, then they didn't have to interact, which kept the peace for their friend's sake.  
  
Things didn't change until Lafayette dragged him out to the dance floor with him, and Alex wound up dancing with Mulligan. They were being a little more on the silly side with how they were dancing, and Thomas was sure that they were being idiots when he saw Mulligan hand Alex a small bottle. He watched as Alex frowned at it, opened it up, and squeezed a little onto his hands. Thomas half expected it to be lube. What he was not expecting, was for Alex to throw his head back and laugh before rubbing the substance over his shoulders, collar bones, and neck. The lights were moving this way and that, flashing with the beat of the music, and it was the flashing lights that revealed to Thomas what it was. Body glitter. Alex was actually putting on body glitter.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he made sure to return his focus onto Lafayette but found that he wound up with someone different grinding on him. When did that happen? He continued to dance with them if only as a distraction from the other idiots at Lafayette's birthday. Or, well, distract him from Alex, who had switched partners with some girl grinding on him. The younger man seemed to be enjoying himself, although the woman looked even more pleased.  
  
Thomas filtered through partners every other song--or maybe more often; he didn't care--until he and Alex wound up together. Neither moved as they stared the other down, both surprised, but also resigning themselves to their fate; everyone else was already with someone at the moment, and they didn't know where their friends were.  
  
Slightly buzzed, Thomas thought to himself; that's why he couldn't stop staring at Alex and letting his eyes do a down-up over Alex's form--and why he thought the man looked so delicious. It was a lie, as he'd hardly touched his drink before Lafayette tugged him out to dance.  
  
After a few awkward seconds, Alex got a gleam in his eyes, one that Thomas recognized from their arguments. Alex was about to try and outdo him in something; they were both so competitive that they couldn't even avoid this shit outside of the office. So what was he up to? Thomas narrowed his eyes, ready to ask him, but Alex interrupted him by stepping closer and throwing his arms around Thomas' neck. A breath, a pause, and then Alex was smirking as he began to dance.  
  
Oh. Now he knew what he was up to.  
  
Smug in the knowledge that he could win this, Thomas gripped Alex's hips and guided him through the motions, a push and tug, slow but hard. They moved to their own beat, music forgotten for a moment as they shot each other a challenging smirk. Alex tried to up it by sliding his hands down Thomas' shoulders, squeezing his well-toned arms with an appreciative raise of his brows, and then back up to slide down his chest. It was a test, nothing more than dipping a toe in the water to see how cold it was. Like hell was Thomas going to start small.  
  
With a grin, teeth showing, Thomas slid his hands back and down to slip into Alex's back pockets, squeezing his ass and pushing them closer together for each pass. He felt the puff of air against his neck from Alex's surprise and then arousal. Thomas kept the pace slow, a tease to torment Alex, who was always in a rush everywhere he went and with everything he did.  
  
The next move was Alex leaning in and mouthing at Thomas' throat, his tongue making a delicate swipe over a bead of sweat. He caught a whiff of Alex's shampoo and glittery lotion and almost sighed at the warm scent, mingling sweetly with Alex's sweat. His hands found Thomas' belt loops and helped pull their hips together, the clothed friction almost uncomfortable. Teeth nipped at his ear before gently scraping down his neck again to latch onto a spot and suck. The little shit was trying to mark him. Was it even low enough to hide? Probably not, knowing the smaller male.  
  
Thomas removed one hand and gripped Alex's face to pull him away from the marks he was trying to leave; his grip was not too tight, but it was definitely not gentle either. He shot him a glare, which was only met with a smirk and a hungry glance to Thomas' lips. Thomas figured out what his next step would be. With a frustrated growl, he leaned in and pulled Alex's face to him, kissing the man roughly. Teeth clicked before it settled into soft lips and tongues. To tease him again, Thomas thrust his tongue in and out twice, hinting at where else he could be doing that and felt Alex shiver against him when he moaned. Their eyes never closed, not completely; they were too keen on watching the other through heavy lids that couldn't hide the spike in lust and want and hunger in their gazes.  
  
They had stopped dancing, focusing on making out instead, but Alex was the first to remember the challenge he'd silently issued, and pulled away, tugging at Thomas' bottom lip. They stood there, looking ready to devour the other like they were each other's first meal in weeks, months. Alex was the first to move, to spin and press his ass against Thomas' clothed cock, arms reaching back to wrap behind Thomas' neck. Never one to be outdone, even after the embarrassing moan that escaped him, Thomas placed one possessive hand on Alex's hip, while the other pressed against his lower belly to guide Alex's movements, just above where he knew the other was aching, where they both wanted his hand to stray. Thomas leaned in and pressed open mouth kisses down Alex's neck and shoulders, moving in on his throat when Alex tipped his head back for him. He could feel the man shaking against him, eyes closed tight and lips parted for each pant that escaped him.  
  
"Thomas..." He could barely hear the man moan his name over the volume of the music, but he instantly smirked against Alex's throat. Thomas worked his way up to his ear, licking lightly around the shell of Alex's ear before sucking on his earlobe.  
  
"I don't think I heard that, Alexander." He trailed down to suck on the spot behind his ear that, along with using his full name, nearly had Alex's legs buckling beneath him. Interesting. "Say it again, Alexander. Louder this time," he growled.  
  
There it was. His name, with a drawn out 's' when Alex hissed at the teeth that bit harshly at his throat. It was followed by a moan and then the word 'fuck.' To reward him, Thomas lowered his hand to cover Alex's clothed cock, could feel the half hard member growing at his touch, at each bite and suck and groan against Alex's skin. He was pleased to feel Alex thrusting against the hand that covered him, and then back down on Thomas' swelling dick. Thomas tuned in to their surroundings, making sure that it was crowded enough that no one would notice what they were up to, and that they were moving in time with the music, or close to it. He adjusted their speed to slow down, which Alex wasn't happy about. Alex nudged him and huffed to let Thomas know that he wanted to go back to their original pace.  
  
"Patience, Alexander." He was tempted to slow them down further, but Alex shuddered, hips twitching back against Thomas' out of time, and he figured that no, this was fine. His hand shifted against Alex, pressing down harder and shaping his hand to fit the smaller man. Pants, shudders, groans with Thomas' name on Alex's lips, and harder motions.  
  
They didn't stop until Alex told him to stop, which smacked Thomas back to reality and what they were doing. The pair froze, waiting for the other to speak first.  
  
"Thomas...if you keep going...I'm...I'm going to ruin...m-my clothes." Ah. That's why he sounded panicked.  
  
Snorting, Thomas pressed a kiss to the side of Alex's jaw. "That might actually be an improvement to your wardrobe."  
  
Alex automatically fired back with, "What would be an improvement to this outfit, would be if it was on your bedroom floor, asshole."  
  
There was a beat of silence before Thomas lightly squeezed him through his pants. "And if I want you to finish right here? Right now? How long until I can make you sing again for me, Alexander?"  
  
He felt more than he heard Alex breathing out a 'shit' and felt Alex twitch in his hand. Smug at the effect that had on him, Thomas squeezed his hip and pulled him close again, slowly but purposefully rubbing against Alex's dick and grinding against his ass in time to his motions. He had to tighten his hold on Alex when he felt his knees wobble.  
  
"Thomas...fuck."  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?" Thomas' hand slowed even more, and he heard a soft whine. "Answer, or you'll wait until I feel like letting you finish."  
  
"I'm young. Give me a bit, and I should be fine. Just...fuck, don't stop." Alex tried to thrust against the hand, but Thomas held firm to prevent him from going anywhere. He rushed out, "Gotta give me your jacket when we leave to hide the mess."  
  
"No, let them see. Let them know what a whore you've been in public." Thomas finally started to move faster, stroking Alex through his pants. He could hear the uncomfortable whines and feel the squirming from the discomfort of there being fabric between them. "I bet you're not wearing anything, are you? And I bet...oh, no, you're not wearing anything. And are you leaking, Alexander?" He stroked a single finger over the growing damp spot on Alex's jeans.  
  
Alex whined out Thomas' name, turning his face to hide in Thomas' neck. He had to tighten his grip on the younger's hip to hold him up, and hope that the arms around his neck didn't let go. He felt every hot puff of air against his neck, shallow and gasping to fill his heaving chest. The breaths came faster, and it only took Thomas growling Alex's name and an order against his shoulder for the man to spend into his clothes with a whimper. He held still to let Alex ride it out at his own pace. When Alex was finished, he slumped against Thomas, boneless, and Thomas scrambled to catch him and hold him up until he could hold his weight again.  
  
Thomas was still hard, but he wanted to wait until he got home with this little shit to do something more about it.  
  
"I think this is the longest I've ever heard you shut up," he mumbled into Alex's ear. The man in his arms started giggling, actually giggling, and Thomas wouldn't admit that the shaking against his chest and the sound were endearing. It took another minute before Alex seemed to hold himself up on his own and pull away, turning to face Thomas.  
  
"Are we still...?" Thomas took note of the anxious shifting from foot to foot and filed it away for later.  
  
"Obviously. I still need to finish, and I want to hear you scream without music drowning you out." His smirk was lecherous, and he was pleased to see Alex blushing. "Or maybe I'll like the silence that follows more..."  
  
Alex huffed and shot him a look, but before he could tell him off, Lafayette popped up beside them. "If you two are done being indecent..."  
  
Both men blushed at that. Whoops.  
  
"Um, well..." Alex couldn't get anything out passed that, and Thomas couldn't even do that much.  
  
The Frenchman gave a dismissive wave and stepped to the side, "Go and do your...thing elsewhere. My gift tonight is never having to see that again."  
  
The pair shared a look, still blushing, and Thomas tugged Alex away from the dancefloor and outside to his car.  
  
"Wait, you're not drunk, are you?"  
  
Thomas stopped when his door was halfway open. "I only had a few sips earlier. I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Half a beer. Mulligan couldn't find his and decided that stealing mine was the answer to his problem." Thomas laughed at that, and the pair climbed into the car. So, neither were drunk, and they had actually done that earlier, and they were about to do it again at Thomas' place. Neither would admit the buzzing excitement, even if it was visibly noticeable in how they carried themselves.  
  
"So, we're doing this?"  
  
"I'm for it if you are."  
  
Alex smirked, "I am in about twenty minutes." He wrinkled his nose then in distaste. "Although, I'll need to wash the first round off. It's already uncomfortable."  
  
"I think two showers tonight will be fine."


	2. TBDL

Hey guys!

 

I'm doing a Q&A project for class and need questions about my writing process or the stories themselves. Can y'all comment with a question or two for me please?


End file.
